Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Digiworld
by Reevee21
Summary: Who ever said that the PMD universe is on its own? When three teams are sent out on an urgent mission to retrieve a group known as the 'Digidestined', it looks like borders are being broken... my normal PMD characters. please R&R. T for blood.
1. Chapter 1: The New Mission

POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: EXPLORERS OF DIGIWORLD

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokémon, whoever invented digimon owns them, and I own the characters Maddie, Mathew, Audrey, Ivy, Claire and Ethan. And my sisters own Audrey, Ivy, Claire, and Ethan, I'll give you that. I'M A BOROWER IN AN OWNER'S WORLD, OK?

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW MISSION

(Maddie's POV)

"WHAAAAT?" I said in response to the guild master's quest. We were in his office because Chatot said he had a quest for us, but this was ridiculous! He had to be kidding! He wanted us to go through the portal to Sinnoh, all the way to the top of Mt. Coronet, to go up to SPEAR PILLAR, for crying out loud, TO GET A MISSION FROM ARCEUS HIMSELF. I could see the shock on the two other team's faces. Team Adventure was on our left, with Audrey the mudkip and Ivy the turtwig. Audrey was my sister, but we were turned into Pokémon and split up when we came to the world of Mystery Dungeon. The same with Claire, a vulpix. Her partner was Ethan the riolu and her team was Team Discover. I was a charmander and Mathew the treeko was my partner in our team, Team Explore. Audrey's eyes went wide and she said in a hushed voice, "a new place to adventure?" recently they finished documenting on the last unknown dungeon in the land. They're always itching to explore new caves and dungeons. "And more monsters to rescue," Mathew said dreamily. We were a rescue team, despite the name, and we had seen it all: rockslides, hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, and tsunamis, even a cloud fall! "Yea," Ethan added, gazing out the window. Team Discover was somewhat of both team kinds. "Well, we better get ready!" I said. "Good good good!" guild master wigglytuff said. "You better get reeeeal prepared!"

"All set?" Claire asked me. I was wearing my lucky brown satchel bag with blue thread and our rescue badge clipped on the side. Xatu enchanted it, so it could hold up to 100 items. Out of that space, 25 were revive seeds, 25 were Oran berries, 10 were huge apples, 10 were teleport orbs, one was the teleport gem, and one was a golden scarf. I kept it around to sell in case we needed some extra change. "Ready," I answered. Besides my bag, Ivy had his book of maps and Ethan was wearing an attack band around his ankle like a bandage. Mathew took out the teleport gem; it could go across entire oceans at the most. "Sinnoh region, Mt. Coronet," he said into it. A big, swirling vortex opened in front of us. "Goodbye, Dungeon," I whispered to no one as the others leapt in," take care of the guild for us." Then, closing my eyes, I dove into it. Long story short, we arrived in the nearest town to Mt. Coronet. "Look at that," Ethan said on the way up. "At what?" Claire asked. Ethan face palmed. "Stare at the town really hard," he asked. I did, and do you know what I saw? I could just barely see the faint outlines of other people than the villagers. So we scaled the mountain, went up to spear pillar, and now Arceus had given us his mission: to go to another universe and get a group of kids. "I shall allow you to use the Monster Arch," Arceus said in his regal fashion, "It shall take you there." So we traveled down the hall a bit till he showed us it. A gigantic, silent, slowly rotating portal that had green and white hews. "Please return safe," Arceus wished as we took our leap of faith into the Digiworld.


	2. Chapter 2: Separation

CHAPTER 2: SEPARATION

(Audrey's POV)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in joy. It was actually kind of fun, like riding on a motorcycle through an art museum. Don't ask. Just when we were going to land, something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw a river nearby. Afraid of being spotted, I dove in. from the top, it didn't seem like much. But from the bottom? It was great! The water was crystal-clear, there was a rainbow assortment of fish, and the mud-oh the mud. It was cool, and squishy, and-oh, right, Ivy. It was pushed into the back of my head, kind of like this nice, squishy, mud-IVY! He'd probably be lost, wandering around just like whenever I found some water and jumped in. He had nearly died when I found him again. To curious, I'd say. So I poked my head out to see if he was near. I couldn't get a good view, darn these plants everywhere, so I just jumped out of the water. But then I hear someone. It sounded like a guy, too. I jumped back into the river. And as I settled down on the muddy bottom, I saw a seel-thing swim over. It was white, had a red Mohawk, and purple markings all over it. Something told me to swim towards it. Apparently, I wasn't the only one. All the fish started swimming to him, too. The seel-thing gave me a funny look: probably wondering what I was. Suddenly, something grabbed my head fin and lifted me out of the water. "What is this?" the guy asked. He had dark blue hair, a yellow shirt, and rectangle glasses. "A new kind of fish?" he guessed. " .DOWN," I demanded. But he kept holding me up, not startled that I talked. "It has a bit of a temper…" he admired. Extremely angered, I aimed for his face and hydro pumped him. Hard. He dropped me like a scorpion that had stung him (which it did) and yelled something uncatchable. The seel-thing, who had watched this, swam up to me. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "Being held by your fin hurts!" I responded. "I never need to experience that," he said cockily, "because I don't have any fins." I then heard more footsteps coming to help out the guy I shot. So I looked. A kid with crazy red hair and a blue headband, complete with perched goggles, was who I saw first. And then a girl with orange hair and a blue helmet came running. A tyrunt-looking thing was with the first kid. "You OK, Joe?" the boy asked. He rubbed his eyes and answered, "I think so. Was that water?" "Well was it?" seel asked. "m-hm," I answered. The creature's eyes nearly shot out of his head. "H-how did you get all that water?!" he asked. "It's just there. Deal with it," I answered, "I think I'll leave now," I continued, inching into the water. As soon as I was under, I shot off.


	3. Chapter 3: Treetops

CHAPTER 3: TREETOPS

(Mathew's POV)

The wind whistled past me. I opened my eyes to see the ground rushing toward me. Looking around, I saw the incoming woods. Quickly, I used detect and landed on the branches safely. I still was hurt from the portal, though. I had cuts and bruises all over me. As well as…scratches? I felt one carefully. It was deep and there were two next to it: this was an animal scratch. I shrugged and began to head towards the others. On the way, I found a puddle. Leaping down, I washed off the wounds from the clear, crisp water. I then heard footsteps, so I climbed up the tree and looked from the overhead canopy. I saw a kid walking by. He had spiky yellow hair, a green turtleneck without the sleeves, and brown gloves. He stopped to look at the puddle. It was full of bloody water. Whoops, looks like I hadn't cleaned up my act. "Hey guys, look at this," he said, gesturing to the bloody water. A girl about his age with a blue helmet and blue gloves ran up from behind and looked where the first kid had stopped. "Oh gross," she said. "Can I see?" a younger kid asked. He was wearing a green backpack and green parka hat with a wisp of hair poking out. "No, T.K, it's a bit…bloody," the first one answered, pushing him back. "What is it, Matt?" a creature said. It had a yellow horn and a tiger skin over it, so I couldn't tell what it looked like underneath. It saw the puddle and gasped. "Someone must be hurt!" it exclaimed. A red drop of blood caught my eye. It was from my tail, something left a huge gash on the near end. 'Oh gezz, please don't,' I thought, 'don't fall, don't fall, don't fall.' If I lifted my tail, I would rustle the leaves. If I jumped away, they'd notice. Finally, the sunset-read drop of liquid dripped down, right into the puddle. Everyone looked up at me, shaking now from pain and terror. I bolted through the trees, but they just came after me! "Biomon, get that lizard!" the helmet girl commanded. "Right, Sora!" another animal answered, flying up to me. It was a pink bird with three claws on its wings and a blue-rimmed feather crest on its head. A blue and pink striped feather curled on its head. I sped away faster, trying to evade the 'Biomon'. Finally, pain gave in, and I missed a branch by slipping on my own blood, falling to the ground. The group gathered around me, and I blacked out after seeing the trail of drops I left in my rush.

I heard a campfire crackling nearby. I half-opened my eyes to see that I was, in fact, near a fire. I was on a blanket and my wounds were bandaged with gauze and ointment. The Biomon from before was sitting across from me, eating some soup. I wondered what it was. It was a bit bigger than Chatot, but it used its wings as nimbly as hands. It was, actually, a rather beautiful bird. Her striped feather blew with the breeze. The group of kids was a bit farther away, near a river. I could tell because I heard it lap against the banks. "Are you alright, Joe?" one whom I didn't know asked. "I think, but what was that?" I heard a wet flopping sound from the water. "She said her name was Audrey," a new voice said. "That was a GIRL?" the 'Joe' asked, bewildered. I chuckled. Biomon gasped. Looking where she was looking, I saw a small group of gray-furred things. They stood upright, with dog-like faces and long black claws. They didn't look very friendly. She scrambled back. They sneered at her. Now, being a rescuer, I figured, 'she saved me,' so I stood up. The gray things looked over at me. "What's a refugee like you gonna do to us?" they snarled. I fired off an energy ball, knocking the things into the brush. The kids ran back. Exhausted from the effort, I collapsed back down. The last thing I heard was Sora saying, "thank you,"


	4. Chapter 4: Adventure Reunites

CHAPTER 4: ADVENTURE REUNITES

(Ivy's POV)

I woke up lying belly-down on the ground. I was on a path in the woods. I quickly scampered up, and then wished I hadn't. I was covered in bruises and had a severe cut on my forehead and back right leg. Because of that, dried blood was all over my face. I took out my book of maps, which was strapped in my shell. I took out the pencil and sketched a picture of my surroundings. The plants were shades of green and purple, with some white here and there. The dirt path I was on had several shoeprints on it, heading north with the small road. I counted seven different shoe patterns, varying from about a child's to a teen's. I also saw various animal prints, mostly around the same size. I counted five. But there were seven shoe patterns; there should be two more animals. But down the path I saw evidence of a small creature landing and a larger one. I nodded in affirmation. I finished the sketch of each pattern and the surroundings, so I headed with the prints. Soon, it was evening. The tracks then split up, three kids and two animals into the foliage and the others towards a bit of area in the forest. I estimated the smaller group went to get food and the others to a camp. I also faintly heard the sound of running water, so there was a river near. I headed towards it. The water was clear and fresh, so I drank from it and washed myself. It was now a while after dark. I headed to the presumed 'camp'. There I saw the group, all asleep. And the animals! I pulled out my other book I had brought, 'Pokémon of the world'. I opened it to a fresh page and wrote 'Digiworld' at the top. Each of the animals was unique. The first had a long, orange snout, with huge white claws and a short tail. It looked like a velociraptor. The next I picked out was also orange but about half the size. It had a plump, orange body with a crème colored belly and short, orange wings. That was probably the smaller flying creature. And the last one I picked was a yellow-orange, and it had a twisted horn and…tiger fur? I crept past the kids and got a closer look. It didn't have tiger fur: it was a tiger skin! A white tiger, by the looks of it. The upper head hung over the actual head of the animal, making its jaw look bigger! 'Like a cubone' I thought, 'wearing something to hide its real face!' as I was writing madly in my book, the pencil tip snapped. 'Oh dear,' I thought. The tiger-skinned creature opened its eyes. They were the color blue. I took my chance and ran back to my spot before it could notice.

I slept well that night. The next morning I watched as the group packed up. Well, either packed up or hid. They threw the stones from the fire back into the river, buried the embers, and threw out any remains of the fish they ate. One animal, a seal-looking thing called Gomamon, was sad to see them go. "They were so young…" he grieved. Then I saw something that surprised me: Mathew was with them! He was bandaged up, so it looks like he got hit harder than I did. "Biomon, did he say his name?" a helmed girl asked the pink bird. "No, he just fired off that ball of energy," Biomon replied. The girl sighed. Wait, these animals could speak English? Fascinating! The oldest kid put Mathew in his large bag. 'Well, he doesn't seem in trouble,' I thought. I went to the river to get a drink, when there in the water, was a light blue fin. "Audrey!" I said. Audrey hopped out of the water. "Ivy!" she greeted, "Where were you?" "Where were YOU?" I asked back. "Long story short," she answered, "I accidentally blasted the tall one over there. Have you seen the others?" "They have Mathew," I said, "but he's unconscious. Other than him, no one. Could we follow them? They might be the Digidestined we're looking for." "Alright," she agreed.


End file.
